From the Heart
by Lilmspayne
Summary: Alyssa is not like her family, she was cast out of the family for a mistake, she goes to TNA and finds love only to have her father try to get her back to the WWE in any way possible. She has to deal with love and lies, could this end up breaking her?


Chapter 1: Welcome to TNA Alyssa

Alyssa McMahon made her way to the soundstage 21 of Universal studios. She had signed the contract two weeks ago with Larry Zbyszko, after explaining about her personal life and how she had a three year old daughter named Lily.

Larry understood, and told her that she could bring Lily with her at anytime, and if push came to shove he would keep an eye on her.

The night she was to make her debut, Alyssa was at the studio, trying to carry Lily and the bags and was failing. She sighed and put down Lily, grabbing her tiny hand. She asked for directions, and soon walked into to the Women's Locker room and saw no-one was there. She smiled and bent down to her daughter's height.

"ok Lily, mommy has to go and work soon, so you will be staying with a nice man called Larry."

"Mommy, I wanna stay with Uncle Ki, Uncle Steve and Auntie Allie!" the little girl said with a sad face.

"I know baby girl, I know but I need to work here, and you will have a new family to spoil you."

The little girl said nothing So Alyssa took time to look at her daughter. Lily had her blue eyes but she had her father's round face and her nose and lips.

Alyssa gave her daughter a few toys to play with, pulled a black book out, and opened it to the first page.

Dear Journal,

I Finally told mom, dad, Shane and Stephanie that I was pregnant, and then dad disowned me, and none of the even bothered to stop him! I am currently staying in a hotel in downtown Greenwich, and took everything I have out of my account that I manage to save over the years, plus all my clothes an personal stuff. I'm currently four months along, and thankfully my morning sickness has not been that bad. I thought that my parents would be supportive of me because I was only 18 years old. I'm heading up to New York to see if I can find a place to live.

I'm going to sleep now, its going to be long couple of months.

Alyssa

She smiled and remembered she ended up in Japan where she had meet Low Ki and Steve Corino at a wrestling event in Tokyo and through them she had met Allison Danger and Madison Mendes. Both Men had been there for her when she gave birth to Lily and she was cursing men and promising to chop off all men's private parts (in the throes of labour) and Steve brought her to live with him after he split from Ronnie

They knew that her father was Vincent Kennedy McMahon, her mother was Linda McMahon and her brother and sister was Shane and Stephanie McMahon but only they knew the truth.

She had missed on a lot of things with in the family, the birth of Shane and Marissa's sons Declan and Kennedy, The divorce between her and triple and then wedding of Stephanie and Chris Jericho (which had shocked her) last she heard Steph was pregnant.

She was knocked out of her memories as the door opened and Traci Brooks entered and behind her was Matt Bentley.

"Oh hi, you must be the new knockout that Larry was talking about last week!" Traci said and she nodded.

"My name is Alyssa and this is my daughter Lily."

Both looked at her and said, "Daughter!?" then Matt asked, "How old are you?" she smiled and said, "twenty, nearly twenty-one."

Both were shocked silently till Matt said, "I'm Matt Bentley and this is my girlfriend Traci Brooks."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "your Shawn's cousin?" he nodded as she bent over and picked the toys up before picking her daughter and said, "I better go and see Larry, see you guys later."

She was trying to find Larry's office when she bumped into someone, paling when she saw who it was.

"Watch where you're…" he trailed off when he saw who it was.

"Hello Skittles," she said as she looked up at Jeff Hardy, but Jeff wasn't looking at her he was looking at Lily.

"Alyssa why is it that I haven't heard from you in 3 years, and who is this cute lil thing?" he asked and she replied, "I got disowned and this is my daughter." She put her down smiling at her baby girl

She and Jeff started to argue about where she had been and Jeff was going to say something when she heard a voice say, "Lyssa?" she turned around slowly to see Christan Cage, Ray and Devon looking at her with shock.

"How you guys know I was here?" she asked and Devon said, "We heard that you where arguing with Hardy, so we had to see who."

She smiled at them and was about to say something when a voice said, "Alyssa, I thought you were in Japan with Ki and Steve?"

Turning she saw Chris Daniels holding Lily who had saw him and ran to him. She smiled and said, "I came back to the states, your looking at your newest knockout."

She said her goodbyes and she and Lily headed to the office of Larry Zbyszko. Half way thought the meeting the doors slammed opened and Scott Steiner, Jeff Jarrett, AMW, Gail Kim and Jackie entered. The latter was being pulled in by Gail and was shocked when she saw her.

Jarrett was going on yelling about something and was ignoring her pleas to be quite till Lily started crying. Alyssa hated to see her daughter cry, yelled "Shut the hell up, don't you see that you are interrupting my meeting, and upsetting my daughter!"

Jarrett stopped and looked at her and smirked, "Well, well, well if it isn't the youngest McMahon. What are you doing her?"

"I'm here to work, as in wrestle!" she said as she bounced the little girl on her knee to calm her as Jeff looked at her familiar feelings came back to him when he saw her.

"Well let me tell you this, I run this show, and I will make your life a living hell, and you will go back to daddy crying."

Alyssa looked at him, and said, "Look Jeff, I just wanna wrestle and raise my daughter, but if you make my life hell, I will give it back ten fold. Remember there is no scorn like my Scorn "

She muttered a goodbye to Larry telling him that she would talk to him later then walked out leaving a surprised group staring back at her.

What the hell have I let myself in for. She thought as she made her way to see her friends.


End file.
